SPECIAL SUCC CANON
SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™ake due to this. PersoSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™nality Dream is generally sweet and kind-hSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™earted to those who haven't angered her. Incredibly naive and clearly lacking in common sense, Dream can be quick to tears at times and easy to upseSPID Bang bang haha.gif Bang bang haha.gif Bang bang haha.gif Bang bang haha.gif ERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™t but it takes a lot to anger her. Has a hSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™ PoSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™wers and ASPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™bilities Dream's powers are comparable to EHG, only she is born with her abilities. Her powers included prehensile hair abilities that she would mainly use for day to day things SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™as well as fight. She wields fire manipulation that causes her no physical harm even when her hair is a flame and the ability to trap anyone into an inescapable mind prison of illusion with her left eye: tSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™he Eye of Caer Ibormeith (hence her birth name). She also has the ability to enter ones dreams while the sleep and manipulate them to her whim. The interesSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™ting thing about Dream's powers is one in particular: her flaming golden heart, Branwen Brigit. Dream currently does not know the reason she was born with it. Physically, Dream is in good shape although her best physical assault is with her legs. She uses only basic martial arts as she hasn't yet learnt to train herself, and is slow due to her massive aSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™mount of hair. However, she uses her slower speed to her advantage to fool an enemy into thinking she is weak. She is strong but her strength lies in her pSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™owers. HisSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™tory Dream has a long history mostly tied in with EHG. She first came to know him after a Valentine's gift he gave her: A simple red rose. Dream sought him out afteSPIDERMAN T RIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™r this uncharacteristic gesture out of curiosity. She saw him fight with similar powers to her own and felt it was destiny that the pair should meet. Soon after fighting him and losing, Dream was smitten and soon after the Epic Hair Empire was raised, they both eloped to a distant*chan to share the empire as man and SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER' ™wife. That didn't last long for the couple, EHG's power hunger grew which in turn lead to a more abusive relationship between the two. Despite that, Dream loved him and looked past the evil within him to see the good. This was cut short as Gurble had sought them out and planned to attack the empire. In a grand slam battle between both EHG and Gurble, Dream intervened to save EHG's life. Mortality wounded, Dream still showed she would do anything for hSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™im out of love. EHG made a last sacrifice for her and caused dimensional collapse. Dream made a return soon after, severely damaged and with no memory of EHG or their life together. She began getting snippets of flashbacks due to watching him and helping him fight in Summer Slam 3 and sSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™peakingSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™ with him for a time. However due to Mindfucker's interference Dream now believes EHG was the route cause of her wounds and believesSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™ he has tried to kill her. Vengeful for the injustice she was dealt, she swore loyalty in exchange for loyalty.SPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™ Dream hasn't been sighted since. RelaSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™tioSPIDERMAN TRISPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™PLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™nshSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™ips Was married to EHG before GuSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™rbleSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™s attack. ReferenSPIDERMAN TRIPLE ACTION WEB BLASTER'™ces